Hope For Those Who Have None
by TheNewIdea
Summary: You will become great, greater than me...in time. You shall be a King among Kings, a victor, a beacon of hope and a shining example of authority, of which I give to you freely. This is The Prophecy, the beginning of Donald Duck's legacy who will be The King's greatest friend, his greatest protector and his greatest enemy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sacrifice, Redemption, and Loyalty. These are the things within this story. It is not a happy story. It is a story that is full of pain, full of suffering, full of nothing but emptiness and despair. There is nothing left. The Darkness has won.

The Kingdom Hearts connect the corners of every world in this galaxy. They are the things that bind us, like the stars, like the sky they are the same for everyone. Each Heart is unique and one such Heart was special even among them. It is the Heart of King Mickey's court mage, the Heart of Donald Duck.

This story begins before everything, before Sora, before the Keyblades came into existence or at least became known to the worlds. It begins with Yen Sid, the most powerful wizard in the entire universe. Yen Sid was brooding over his cauldron, Mickey was sitting in the corner, at the time he was nothing more than his assistant. Yen Sid turned towards the mouse, "Draw water from the well" Yen Sid commanded as he placed his hat down on the table, "And this time do it right! I don't want to have to save you...again!" Mickey nodded and grabbed the bucket that Yen Sid threw towards him and headed towards the well.

At that moment a knock came at the door. Yen Sid moved towards it, before him were the Fairy Godmother and the Blue Fairy. Yen Sid smiled as he ushered them inside, "Welcome, welcome!" Yen Sid said, "Please come in, make yourselves at home." They nodded in unison and quickly entered. Blue Fairy spoke first, "It's been a long time Master Sid" she began, "Yes it has" Yen Sid answered, "What brings you to me?" Blue Fairy turned to Fairy Godmother, "We have a gift for you." Fairy Godmother pulled out a small bundle, wrapped inside of it was a small duckling, barely able to open his eyes. Yen Sid looked on in shock, "It's a duck" he said, "What am I supposed to do with a duck?" Blue Fairy smiled and answered him, "Train him. Teach him the ways of your magic Master Sid." Yen Sid huffed, "That's what Mickey is for. He is my apprentice!" Fairy Godmother shook her head in disagreement, "Mickey has a different path. You know this don't you? You have seen it. Yet you do not wish to believe it." Yen Sid sighed, "It is true" he answered, "I have seen it. Mickey will become King. But of what this one?" Fairy Godmother handed the duck to Yen Sid, who took him gently, "He will become one of the King's greatest allies. All you must do is train him."

With that Fairy Godmother and the Blue Fairy left Yen Sid, who sat the duckling gently on the table. He looked at it just as the duck opened its eyes; Yen Sid smiled and extended his finger, which the duck took and responded to it's natural rooting reflexes. Mickey came in at that moment, his bucket full of water. Yen Sid turned towards him, "Mickey, come here." Mickey walked over gleefully, eager to see what it was that Yen Side wanted him for, when he saw the duck, Mickey became indifferent. "It's a duck sir" Mickey said, "Yes!" Yen Sid exclaimed, "A duck who will become your greatest friend." Mickey laughed at this, "My greatest friend?" Mickey looked the duck over again, "He's just a baby. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" Yen Sid shrugged, "He will grow as you did, under me. He will learn the secrets I weld." Mickey huffed and crossed his arms, "What about me? You said you would teach all of that." Yen Sid sighed and shook his head, "Your path leads to a greater purpose, Mickey. The path to the Throne of Disney, you know this. When your father Mortimer dies you will succeed him." Mickey nodded and walked over to the corner of the room, "What if I don't want to be King? What if I want to be like you? I want to create things, make the world a better place." Yen Sid nodded in understanding, "I know Mickey. Believe me I know. But you will learn to serve the world in other ways. Ways that are equally important and necessary for the balance of the world."

Mickey walked over to the bucket and moved it over to the cauldron, dumping the water inside before going back to gather more. Yen Sid turned back towards the duck and removed his finger, a small prick of blood was on it. Yen Side rolled up his sleeves and waved his hands over the duck, bright blue and yellow sparks emitted from his hands. "I give you my abilities" Yen Sid declared, "You will become great. Greater than me...in time. You shall be a King among Kings, a victor, a beacon of hope and a shining example of authority, of which I give to you freely." Mickey came back in the room and continued to pour water into the cauldron, when he overheard Yen Sid's incantation. "What are you doing?" he asked, "You were supposed to give it to me!" Yen Sid ignored him and continued, "I give you the power of the Keyblade, my ancient weapon, to use as you see fit." The blue and yellow spark turned into a conjoined green orb that floated above the duck, before Yen Sid could cast it upon the duck however, Mickey tackled him, sending the orb ricocheting around the room striking Mickey from behind.

Yen Sid and Mickey stood up "You fool!" Yen Sid exclaimed, "You ruined everything! The Prophecy is for naught!" Mickey laughed and shook his head, "You were going to give your abilities, all of your power, to that thing?" he pointed towards the duck, "He was going to be your ally, not your enemy!" Yen Sid screamed, "He was going to be your greatest friend, your best friend. Someone who would stand by you forever, even in the darkest of hours and when the sky turns red and the End of the World is upon us all. He was going to stand with you through it all." Mickey shook his head in disbelief, "Well now I don't need you" he said, "I don't need anyone. I have the power. I have everything that I could ever want." Yen Sid slapped him and grabbed Mickey's arm, pulling him into the closet Yen Sid shut the door, raising his hands, Yen Sid cast a curse upon the closet, "Do not let Mickey come out until he has come to his senses and accepts his fate and is worthy to become King."

Once this was done, Yen Sid walked back over to the table and turned towards the duck. It was then that he gave him a name, he named him Donald and so this story begins.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_ Remember who you are Donald. You are the one, the keeper and welder of my greatest weapon, The Staff of Agmora. You do not know what it can do, or what its purpose is, trust me when I say you will soon find out. Your destiny is intertwined with another's, find him. You will know who he is. Remember, you are the one who brings balance to all things._

Donald woke up in his chambers in Disney Castle. Looking outside, he noticed that it was still the middle of the night; the Moon was at its height. Next to him was Daisy, his girlfriend. Donald gently kissed Daisy's forehead and caressed her cheek before getting dressed and walking to the courtyard.

In the middle of the courtyard was Goofy, Captain of King Mickey's personal guard. In front of him were the King's most trusted soldiers, The Musketeers. Goofy paced the yard and began giving orders, "Alright gentlemen. That was good, but I've seen better, much better. When the King's enemies rally against us do you think they will be afraid of you? No. You must show them fear, true fear. Raise your shields and do it again." The Musketeers resembled Goofy, save that they had a more hardened appearance, Goofy himself was hardened by years of practice and service under King Mickey, but that doesn't mean that he didn't have a soft side, in fact, when he wasn't with his men, Goofy was the kindest and most soft spoken individual in the whole castle. The men raised their shields and began the exercises once again. At that moment Donald entered the courtyard.

Upon seeing Donald Goofy lifted his hand, "Attention! His Lord and Land, Sir Donald Duck, Court Mage to King Mickey." At this The Musketeers immediately stopped and placed their shields at their side, giving a hard salute. Donald bade them rest and turned to Goofy, "How's the training coming?" he asked. Goofy shook his head, "I don't know Donald. I still don't think they're ready. What are you doing up at this hour anyway? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Donald sighed heavily, "Normally yes. But the dreams are getting worse. I keep hearing his voice." Goofy raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Whose voice, Mickey's?" Donald laughed half heartedly, "Yen Sid, my mentor." Goofy turned towards his men, "You are dismissed. Go home to your families." The Musketeers smiled and saluted Goofy, "We live to serve sir!" they said in unison, before departing to their homes, leaving Goofy and Donald time to talk.

Goofy and Donald made their way to the main hall, Donald stopped in front of the door, "Listen Goofy" he began, "what I'm about to say stays between us. If you say a word to the King, it'll be the end of it." Goofy huffed, "The end of what?" Donald rolled his eyes, "The end of everything. The world, if you believe such things." Goofy nodded and allowed Donald to continue, "Something is going to happen. The Darkness is coming. I don't know when and I don't know how, but it's coming and coming fast." Goofy's eyes widened at this, for he had heard the stories of the Darkness and its potential to destroy anything in its wake. "What can we do?" Goofy asked, "I don't know" Donald answered, "But what I do know is that I have to get out of here." Goofy looked around, scanning the hallway, "Where will you go?" he asked curiously, "Back to Yen Sid" Donald answered annoyingly, "There's got to be a way to stop this."

_ Remember who you are Donald. Remember what you were sent out to do. The Keyblades must be destroyed. They cannot fall into the wrong hands, for if such a thing were to happen, the world and all worlds that exist would surely die. The Darkness is nothing compared to what would happen if Mickey were to have his way. The coming together of the Keyblades must not be...for the sake of humanity and all life, you must kill every welder. Start with the King._

Donald heard this, "But Master" he said to himself, "I can't kill the King! He's...well, the King." _You must! If you do not the fate of the world, the universe is at stake. Remember. Always remember. Do what must be done. I know I'm asking a lot, more than any man should ever have to go through. I would never ask you to betray your friend if I didn't think it meant saving everything. The light must be preserved, for if it is not than Darkness shall surely take it. _Donald sighed and shook his head, "No" he said, "I won't do it. I can't. He's my friend. There must be someone else. Someone who has what you're looking for!" _I'm not looking for anything Donald. Merely the preservation of the free worlds, the ones who haven't fallen to Darkness, if the Keyblades are not destroyed along with their Masters, then we are all doomed._ "Why?" Donald asked, "Why must the Keyblades be destroyed? Tell me what's going on." _I cannot. You are not ready. In time you will understand, but for now, make your way to Agrabah, seek out Jafar the wizard. His bird, Iago, has answers to the questions that you will surely have. May Agmora be with you, Donald and your errand. _

Goofy stared at Donald with a worried look on his face, "You alright Donald? You look sick." Donald shook himself, "I'm fine Goofy" Donald headed back towards his bedroom, "I'm goanna go get some rest. You should too. We have a busy day ahead." Goofy nodded and headed towards his chambers, the whole time he was thinking about his men and about what could come to be one of the worst wars in all of history, for Goofy had also seen the signs, the signs of the Darkness. When the brightest star in the sky burnt out forever, Goofy was the first one to see it, for days several stars followed it, until eventually only five stars remained.

These stars were remaining worlds. The worlds of Agrabah, Hallow Bastion and Disney Castle itself were the strongest and thus burned the brightest against the Darkness. Destiny Island was only a glimmer, barely visible in the night sky. Finally, the world of Twilight Town was also shrouded in darkness, yet an occasional bright light would appear from it. Goofy and Donald each tried to comprehend the meaning of this; the disappearances of the stars. Even the King was troubled by it, but he was either stupid enough or close minded enough to convince everyone that the disappearance of the stars was nothing to worry about. Donald was the only one who knew the truth, and the truth shall set you free on a perilous journey that is inescapable from and one that once taken will change your life forever.

That morning, Donald woke as early as he could. Looking to his right, he once again found Daisy, who was still sleeping from the night before. Kissing her cheek, Donald whispered into her ear, "I'm going away" he said, "I don't know when I'll be or if I'll ever return. In any case, I expect to be gone for a long time. So I'm going to ask you something, you don't have to answer, not yet anyway...Will you marry me Daisy?" Donald kissed Daisy again and stood up, just he was about to leave, Daisy woke up and stood silently, she was completely naked. "Yes Donald" she said, "of course I'll marry you." Donald tried his best to look away, for he was chivalrous when it came to such things, but Daisy shook her head and walked forward. Daisy wrapped her arms around Donald's neck and kissed him lovingly, when she broke away it was all Donald could do not to climb back in the bed. "Now go save the world" Daisy said, "Do what must be done." Those words sent a shiver up Donald's spine, scaring him half to death, but still he gave his love to Daisy and walked out of the room.

Donald made his way towards the ship bay, where Chip and Dale were working on the latest model of the ship. Chip and Dale saluted as Donald passed, who initially ignored them and headed towards the ship. Chip, seeing Donald climb inside the cockpit ran over, "Don't sir!" he cried, "It's not finished." Donald rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for any delays, "Is it space worthy Chip?" he asked. Chip nodded, "Of course but the weapons systems still need-" he was cut off by Donald firing the right cannon of the ship, "Works fine to me" Donald replied, "Now either get in or get out of my way. I have things to do." Chip raised his eyebrows, "What kind of things?" Donald shook his head in disbelief, "Things that you're too stupid to understand Chip. Now, I say again, get it or move, your choice." Chip sighed and turned towards his brother, "Stay here Dale. I'm going with Donald." Dale nodded, for e was not the adventurous type, "What should I tell Sir Goofy?" Donald answered him, "Tell him anything. Expect that I'm going to destroy the Keyblades." Dale became wide eyed at this, "You're what! Are you insane, do you know what that would mean?" Donald nodded and turned quickly towards Dale, not bothering to get out of the ship, "Yes I do" Donald answered, "It means saving the world and the universe. The Keyblades and their Masters must be destroyed. If you're smart you'll keep your mouth shut." Dale huffed, "Or big guy? What are you goanna do?" Donald laughed and pulled out his staff, "I'll kill you. Violently, by impalement...through your ass...after I roast you alive. Are we clear?" Dale gulped and nodded nervously as he opened the bay door.

Chip took his seat next to Donald and fired up the engines while Donald closed the hatch. Chip turned towards Donald, "You sure about this? Once you leave its considered treason." Donald nodded sadly, " I know Chip. But I do what I must. If you're with me, be with till the end." Chip smiled and extended his paw, "I will go with you till the end and beyond if you only ask me sir. I would build a thousand ships in your name alone; in fact, I've been saving something for you." Chip pulled out a chest, inside of it was a magically enchanted suit of armor. The suit was mostly made of leather; it was green with a gold trim. It had an overcoat which resembled that of Captain Jack Sparrow's uniform, otherwise as far as appearances go, the armor was that of the Keyblades, the armor of Sora. Putting on the armor, Donald smiled, causing Chip to the do the same, "See" the chipmunk replied, "Fits you like a glove. Maybe you were born to weld one." Donald sighed heavily, "No" he said, "I wouldn't want it. The Keyblades are a dangerous thing, only causing destruction and misery to both the owner and its enemies. I cannot allow such things to exist." With that Donald pulled up on the throttle and took to the sky.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

There is another hero in this story. One whose destiny is cut of a different cloth, he is unknown and yet known, lost and found. He is Tyler Moore, a Musketeer and personal guard to King Mickey. Tyler was walking to the Throne Room to conduct daily business when he heard a loud crash in the library. Drawing his sword, Tyler ran towards the door and placed his ear on the wood. He then heard the following exchange...

"Forgive me for starling you" a voice said, scratchy and sounding malevolent but otherwise benign.

"What do you want?" a second voice, Minnie's, asked curiously. Tyler guessed that she was likely holding something out in front of her, a book or a heavy candlestick to use as a makeshift weapon.

"Nothing more than for you to hear me out" the voice replied, "I need...I need you to come with me. I can't tell you where or why. Only that you trust me."

Tyler had heard enough and burst the door down with his boot. "My Lady" Tyler shouted as he pointed his sword towards the visitor, "Get away from her you bastard!" The visitor was a Heartless, taking on the form of Jiminy Cricket. "Take it easy Knight" The Heartless replied, "I just came here to-" Tyler growled, his teeth were barred and his sword raised as he cut the beast off. "Coming to take her heart? Wouldn't surprise me, you Heartless are all alike, look at what you've done! You and the rest of your kind have destroyed the universe. Every planet with life is dead thanks to you. And I'm not about to see this one die, not while there are people willing to fight." The Heartless nodded in understanding, "Who's fighting?" the Heartless asked sarcastically, "We are legions. A few desperate men and women with swords will not stop us. But even so I have come seeking your help. The Master must be stopped. He will destroy everything." Tyler huffed in disbelief, "Who is this Master? Speak quickly before I run you through." The Heartless laughed, "I shall not speak his name. He is too powerful. You will know him when you see him. You must both do something for me, my task not complete. Seek out the one known as Leon, in Hallow Bastion." The Heartless pulled out a long scroll, on it was a black bow. "You must do this" The Heartless said to Moore, "Please. Ansem must be stopped."

Tyler looked at the scroll quizzically, "What is it?" he asked, pressing for more information, "What does it mean?" The Heartless shook his head, "There is no time to explain. Get it to Leon at all costs, let no one stop you. You have the King's permission to kill anyone who stands in your way." Tyler straightened himself, "I will not kill. That is not our way." The Heartless sighed deeply, "It must become your way if you wish to save the light that must be preserved. Kill me, let there be one less thing that you have to worry about." Tyler shook his head, "I can't. It would mean breaking an oath."

Minnie walked over and placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Do it Moore. We don't need his kind here." Tyler turned towards Minnie with surprise, "My Lady! What you are asking me is an unforgiveable thing. I shall hang up my sword and cape in shame, leave with no honor, is that what you want?" Minnie shook her head, "Of course not. But you have honor enough. Kill him. It's destiny." Tyler huffed, "Destiny! I do not believe in destiny. There are only two things you can believe in this world that are absolute certainties: God and yourself. Everything else is trivial in comparison." Minnie rolled her eyes and grabbed Tyler's sword and struck The Heartless in the throat, killing it.

Tyler stood there motionless, completely baffled at what just happened. Minnie saw this and laughed playfully, "Well what are you waiting for?" she began, "Are you going to take me to Hallow Bastion or am I going to have to go there myself?" Tyler smiled sarcastically, "My Lady" Tyler replied, "its Minnie you dolt" Minnie exclaimed cutting Tyler off, Tyler corrected himself and continued. "Minnie. I can't just leave..." Minnie raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Really?" she said, "And why is that?" Tyler was once again speechless, "You mistake me Minnie" Tyler explained, "I cannot leave without saying goodbye to my daughter. She's all I have." Minnie's face immediately softened, "You have a daughter?" she asked her voice full of concern, "Yes" Tyler answered proudly, "Melinda, as sweet as lemonade and as bright as the sun." Minnie smiled at the name, "That's a very pretty name sir." Tyler raised his eyebrows accusingly, "As long as we're on a first name basis Minnie, I would like you to call me Tyler." Minnie laughed as she sat down in the nearest chair, causing Tyler to do the same, "Tell me more about Melinda." Tyler looked up at the clock on the mantel piece, "Shouldn't we be going to Chip and Dale? I mean it does seem urgent." Minnie shook this off, "I'm pretty sure that Leon can handle things. Besides, that was a Heartless and you can't really trust them anyway...Now tell me about your daughter."

Tyler leaned his head back on the chair, his head flooded with memories of his daughter, "Melinda loves horses" he began, "I tried to get her one once, but His Majesty wouldn't allow it. He said it was unethical of a Musketeer, but what kind of father wouldn't at least try for the sake of his daughter's happiness?" Minnie started to answer Tyler's question but Tyler held up his hand and shook his head, "It was rhetorical Your Highness" Tyler retreated back into his mind, "The day I saw her I was in love. I knew that I would do anything to make her happy, even forsake my oath if she only asked for it. But she never did. Melinda has seen me with my fellow Musketeers. She's seen me smile every time I shout that immortal phrase, 'All for one and one for all!' I'd cry and she'd shout it along with me." Tyler wiped his eye with his glove, "Melinda says that I'm her hero. That she wishes that a brave knight would one day sweep her off her feet and that knight would look just like me." Tyler laughed at the thought, both welcoming the prospect and wishing it would never come, "What she doesn't know is that she is my knight in shining armor, my hero. She's the only thing that keeps me going some days; she reminds every day of what I'm supposed to be." Minnie leaned in curiously, "And what are you supposed to be Tyler?" she asked. Tyler smiled as he stood up, "A good father. A good friend and-" Tyler kneeled down and bowed his head slightly, "Your humble servant."

Minnie stood up holding Tyler's sword in her hands and brought it down gently upon each of Tyler's shoulders. "I name you Sir Tyler Moore, Friend and Personal Bodyguard to me, Queen Minnie." Tyler looked up at surprise, "Good Lady!" he began, "I am but a humble Musketeer, what honor do I have to be knighted?" Minnie smiled and held out Tyler's sword to Tyler, which he sheathed in response, "You have honor, more honor than you need" Minnie answered, "So prove it to me. Take me to Hallow Bastion." Tyler stood and bowed his head obediently, "Yes ma'am" Tyler answered, his face stricken with disappointment at not seeing Melinda. "Don't worry" Minnie said, seeing Tyler's disappointment, "I will send for her. Have faith Tyler, faith and courage." Tyler bowed once again and exited the room.

Tyler and Minnie waited patiently at the ship bay. Dale was next to them, having told Minnie of Donald's errand. This surprisingly came as no shock to her, for she long suspected that Mickey was up to something, what that something was or what it could mean as far as The Prophecy she could not say. Tyler however, was deeply distressed by this news, The King's betrayal taking a great blow to his code of honor and his moral standing. Melinda came in minutes later, dressed in a yellow sundress, her sparkling blue eyes and white smile shining throughout the room. Melinda rushed over to her father and hugged his leg; Tyler in response lifted his daughter up to him and kissed her cheek. "Hi Daddy" Melinda said excitedly, "Hello Princess" Tyler answered, "How's the castle doing?" Tyler continued, referring to the state of Melinda's room, which Tyler told her to clean. Melinda laughed and rolled her eyes at the same time, "Sharp as your sword and clean as your boots Daddy" Melinda replied, "And the horses?" Tyler asked, referring to Mattingly, the family dog and twin of Pluto. "Saddled and in the stable" Melinda answered once again. Tyler smiled and embraced Melinda tighter than before and set her down on the ground.

Melinda looked to the left and saw a ship, "You're going away Daddy?" she asked, her voice full of worry, "Yes Princess" Tyler answered as he kneeled down meeting her eyes, "Don't worry, I won't be gone long. Then we can spend all the time in the world together." Melinda's eyes grew wide at this, "Did you quit being a Musketeer?" Tyler shook his head, "No, no darling, nothing like that. Daddy's got a special job though, one that won't require so much of my time. I get to see you every day and more often. And you'll get to run around the Castle with Mattingly and Pluto and Huey, Dewy and Louie and all those guys." This did nothing to comfort Melina, who only wrapped her arms around Tyler's head, "Can I come with you?" Tyler sighed deeply and returned the hug, for a moment wishing that he didn't have to leave, "No sweetie you can't come with me. It's too dangerous. Now I have to go now okay? Make Daddy proud and take care of Mattingly for me. Remember what I told you what he would do for you if you did?" Melinda nodded, "If I take care of Mattingly, he'll take care of me?" Tyler smiled, "That's right Princess." Daisy entered the room and approached Melinda, who broke away from Tyler and turned towards her, "Hello Miss Daisy" Melinda replied with a small curtsey. Daisy smiled and turned to Tyler, who was now standing once again next to Dale and Minnie, "You have a wonderful daughter Tyler" Daisy said sincerely, "You should be proud." Tyler bowed respectfully, "I am Your Grace" he answered, "more than you'll ever know."

With that Tyler, Minnie and Dale entered the ship and took to the sky. Dale was sitting in the cockpit. "Thank you for coming with us Dale" Minnie exclaimed from the backseat, "No problem at all Your Majesty" Dale answered, "If Chip gets to go on an adventure then by golly I should to don't you think?" Minnie laughed. "Of course" she answered, "who says that Chip gets to have all the fun?" Dale laughed remembering his brother, "Yeah, good ol Chip. Always getting into things that he knows he should leave alone. Always getting the girls and always getting the recognition." Dale laughed once again, "At least that's what he thinks. If you ask me, Chip is full of it. He'll drive Donald crazy within the first hour, the chatterbox." Tyler and Minnie laughed at the irony of Dale's statement; Dale recognized this and huffed in response, saying nothing.

Several minutes passed in total silence, Dale broke the silence," So why are we going to Hallow Bastion?" Tyler looked at Minnie for an answer but found none, so he gave one of his own. "Her Majesty has diplomatic business there; I've been assigned as her escort." Minnie nodded in approval and gently grasped Tyler's arm, saying nothing and yet saying everything. There was fear, fear and doubt in her eyes. "Have faith" Tyler said reassuringly, "Faith and courage."


End file.
